


An Urge After The Show

by Mzz_Efaki



Category: Kasabian
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mzz_Efaki/pseuds/Mzz_Efaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Serge have some private time</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Urge After The Show

It was amazing. The gig was fucking amazing. The whole city was moving on the rythm of the great Kasabian. Sergio Pizzorno just rocked the whole place along with Tom and the rest of the guys. Everything was beautiful. The connection between the two frontmen was obvious. It's not just friendship anymore... It's love!

The show was finally done. The audience was screaming. They wanted more. More of the beautiful Sergio Pizzorno. More of the great Tom Meighan. But the frontmen themselves wanted more from each other, and their will predominated in the end. The show is over. And the greeting-fans session was almost over. Some more cordial smiles with their fans and some more autographs to be signed. Don't take them wrong. They love their fans, they really do. But they want and need this ''alone time''.  
The fans are gone, now. It's just the band. The whole band heading to the van. Tom and Serge shared a room. Well, actually, pretty much everyone was sharing a room with another because of the limited space. Tom and Serge always shared a room.

 

Chris:THAT was a show!! Totally awesome!  
Ian:They love us, don't they?  
Tom: Hell yeah!  
Ben: Well, i'm tired as fuck now. Have a good night boys, see you all tomorrow.  
They all said their goodnights and headed to their rooms.

Serge opened the door and let Tom enter the room first.  
"Here we are!" Serge exclaimed, closing the door behind him.  
"Yeah, finally!" Tom said, moved closer to Serge and planted a soft kiss on his lips.  
"I missed you, baby"  
"I missed you, too..." Serge kissed him again, longer this time.  
Tom wrapped his arms around Serge's neck and kissed him, sticking his tongue inside Serge's mouth, and nibling on his down lip. Serge moaned on the kiss. Their kiss was floppy and passionate. Tom pressed his body on Serge and started grinding his crotch on Serge's.  
"Ah Tommy..."  
"Mmmm babe..."

They were speaking so silently, their voices dripping lust and eroticness.They continued kissing for a long while, still standing, when Serge was brave enough to break the kiss.  
"Let's go to bed..." he proposed.  
Tom smiled and followed him.

Serge laid on bed with Tom on top of him. Tom started kissing him again. He kissed him slowly and tenderly, both having their eyes closed. Their tongues danced together, slowly, erotically in a beautiful harmony.Serge's hands were resting on Tom's waist, moving slowly, embracing his arse and cupping his ass cheeks. Tom was moaning in Serge's mouth. His hands were still around Serge's neck, when he started moving his hands further down and he placed them on Serge's shirt, trying to take it off. Once he was shitless, Tom took off his shirts too, and started sucking on his down lip again, making Serge moan deeply, his hands still on Tom’s ass. Tom loves Serge's moans. They keep him alive, practically.

Tom was moving down. He moved to his neck now, placing wet kisses here and there with an open mouth. When he was done kissing his whole neck like this, he moved to his colarbone, placing soft but hot kisses everywhere, as well as leaving some-soon-to-be marks with his teeth. Serge's body was aching, but it was hotter and hotter from the pain, and he was getting harder. Tom was licking and nibbling on his chest now. He took one nipple into his mouth and started sucking on it, slowly, while playing with the other one with his fingers, encircling it and making it really hard. Serge was moaning lowly. He loved the teasing. He loved the affection Tom was showing to him.

Tom moved to the other nipple, now, bitting on it a little painfully. Serge's moans got slightly louder. This turned Tom on so much.

Tom moved lower, kissing his belly and leaving wet stripes with his tongue. At the same time his hands were working on Serge's belt. He undid it without looking, and moved on undoing his zipper, his moves still slow.  
Once it was open, he took off his trousers leaving him only with his boxers on. Serge's boner was blatant, because of the foreplay. He spotted a stain in the middle of his boxers.It was Serge's pre-cum. Tom looked at him. He had this pleading look in his eyes. Tom just smirked. He got his tongue out and he started licking Serge's cock through the fabric. He tasted his lover's salty liquids. And he worked his tongue perfectly...

 

"P-Please, Tom...a-ah, b-babe, please, I-I ne..ahhhh.. I need you n-now..."

Tom didn't want to tease him anymore, nor himself. He took off Serge's boxers slowly, revealing his way-more-than-semi-hardened cock. He looked at him in the eyes again. He was examing his whole body for a moment. Sometimes he couldn't believe how lucky he was. It was him. The beautiful Sergio Lorenzo Pizzorno was his. He belonged to him. The most beautiful man in the whole world was his, laying, there, naked in front of him. Rock hard only for him. He just couldn't believe how lucky he were to have him. All his.

"Tom...babe..."

Serge’s hoarse voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He just smiled at him. He moved up for a quick kiss and then moved down and kissed the tip of Serge's cock, earning a big moan from him.  
"Mmmmm..." Tom moaned now, too.

He took the head of Serge's beautiful cock inside his mouth, his tongue pushing repeatedly on the slit. Serge was going crazy. He pushed his hips up, insertning his dick deeper in Tom's mouth. When the head hit the back of his throat, Serge moaned loudly.

"Oh God Tom... yeahh, babe..."

He grabbed a fistful of Tom's hair with one hand, the other one grabbing hard upon the sheets.

Tom was moaning inside his throat, the vibrations sent intense waves of pleasure to Serge, making him moan louder and louder.

Serge started moving slightly his hips, fucking slowly Tom's mouth, moving further, deep-throating him. Tom wanted to gag at first, but never he, alaso, wanted to please his lover so bad. And with each thrust inside his throat Tom was getting harder. Soon, he got used to the thrusts and he was moving his tongue, frantically, around Serge’s cock.

Serge's thrusts were getting faster and deeper-if possible.

"Mmm baby... ah Tommy,I'm so close baby...Tooom"

He shot his hot load deep in Tom's mouth, him swallowing everything greedily. Serge rode out his orgasm, thrusting inside his mouth a couple of more times, panting hard.

Tom moved back and licked his lips, gathering some come he didn't manage to swallow before. He moved up, kissing hungrily Serge, allowing him to taste himself.

"I love you so much..." Serge whispered between kisses. "I love you more than anyone ever did or will" "You are mine. Only mine. Forever mine. And I'm forever yours."

"Oh Serge, you're so perfect" "You’re mine, amd I’m forever yours, baby" He kissed him again, sticking slowly his tongue inside his mouth.

Tom was on top of Serge, rock-hard. Serge noticed and smirked.

“Somebody’s all blood is transferred to his dick...” He said and placed his hand on Tom’s crotch, giving a firm squeeze on his cock.

Tom moaned loudly, and Serge smirked again.

Serge’s both hands were wroking on Tom’s zipper. He undid it fast and pulled his trousers under his thighs, and grabbed his cock again, pumping it hard through the fabric.

Tom wanted to protest, only partially-because Serge’s moves made his roll up his eyes from sweet pleasure- but also wanted to be naked. He never had time to protest though, because Serge stopped abruptly his moves and got him stark naked in a second.  
Tom’s cock was revealed now, hard and wet on the tip. Serge moved close to his cock and he slightly brushed against the head, making Tom hold his breath. Serge sticked his tongue out and licked him from the base to the tip, making Tom moan loudly.

“You like my tongue baby, don’t ya?”. His voice was low and seductive.

“Serge... Please Serge, I can’t take it anymore... Please baby, please...”

Serge was sure as hell, if he continued like this he would have him crying. He loved being in control, sometimes. Like this...  
Serge moved fast, and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He applied a fair quantity onto his hand, and lubricated Tom’s dick. Some kind of relief was obvious on Tom’s face, Serge noticed, and smiled, devilishly.

“Baby, don’t you dare to move...I am warning you” He declared, saying coldly the second alternation.

Tom just nodded. He didn’t dare to speak. Deep inside he loved being controlled like that. Only by him, of course.

Serge lubricated two fingers of his own, and inserted them slowly, deep in his arse, having Tom watching him.

“Mmmm...ahh yeahh...”

He was moaning lowly, loving this feeling he provided himself. But what he loved the most was the torture, he knew, he provided Tom.

Tom was staring at him, his lips slightly parted, moaning inside his throat, almost non-audible. He wanted to touch himself so badly, but never dared to move, his insides burning from what he was seeing, having him forgeting how to breath.

Serge was fucking himself for good now. His moans were loud. He was so tempting. The view he provided was so tempting for Tom To jump on him and fuck him senseless, or at least pump his cock to death...

But Serge wasn’t a heartless beast. How could he be actually, since he had a huge, full with love heart that could fill everybody in? And especially him. The man who’s holding the key to that heart, and has been holding it since he was a child. No Serge couldn’t torture him anymore.

He moved close to him, placing Tom’s waist between his legs.

“You’re a good boy... I’m pleased. Stay still, though”

And with that he started ,slowly, to sink himself on Tom’s cock. Tom’s eyes were closed, and lips parted, low moans escaping them. When Tom’s cock was completely inside his ass, Serge started moving slowly, up and down, moaning loudly.

“Aaah, yes... Ah yes, Tom, yeah...”

“Serge... you’re so tight baby...”

Serge started accelerating his pace, his moans getting louder. And so were Tom’s.

“I love your cock, Thomas... You're always so hard for me...!”

“Yes, I am... aaah, only for you...”

These words sent Serge crazy, and he started riding him harder, until he couldn’t take it anymore...

“Mmm... ah Tom... touch me now!... do whatever you want...now...”

With that Tom started pushing hips up, fucking Serge slowly, and Serge was moving fast on his cock.

Suddenly, Serge moaned really loud, almost screamed. Tom knew he hit his prostate, and he continued hitting it over and over and over again, earning loud, encouraging moans from Serge.

“Tom,Tom,Tooooom... yeah babe...”

“Aaaah Serge...Good lord, Serge... yeahh”

Tom was close and Serge could feel it. But Tom wanted to last a little longer, to come simultaneously with his lover. Therefore he slowed down his pace and grabbed firmly Serge’s forming cock, and started pumping him hard and fast. Serge could see stars now. Tom started pushing up inside him again, both moaning loudly yeahs, oh Gods, and each other’s names.

“Serge baby, I’m gonna... aaaaaaaah, I’m gonna...”

And he came deeply inside of Serge, as he was spilling his hot semen all over Tom’s hand and belly.

When they both stopped ejaculating, Serge moved himself from Tom he collapsed on him, grimming both of their stomachs with his come, and both trying to catch their breaths.

After five minutes Serge was still on Tom, listening to his ,normal now, heartbeat, while Tom was stroking lazily his hair. Serge moved his head, looked at him deep in his piercing blue eyes and smiled. They were both looking at each other’s eyes, smiling.

“I love you, Tom.”

“I love you, too, Serge. I didn’t think it was possible, but I love you more, every single day. And I wanna spend the rest of my life by your side.”

After a little pause, Serge spoke again.

“And you will, because I’m not planning on leaving you, not now nor ever. I don’t even dare to think about it.”

Tom was looking at him with love and awe in his eyes. He kissed his nose softly, and whispered: “Neither do I...”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so it's kind of difficult for me to write exactly the way I want to. Show mercy people! :P  
> Thank you for reading this! :)


End file.
